


Nerves

by amessoffand0ms



Category: Downton Abbey RPF
Genre: Announcements, Cute, F/M, Nervousness, reassurance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 18:35:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18922729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amessoffand0ms/pseuds/amessoffand0ms
Summary: Anna and John have something to tell their colleagues.





	Nerves

"Anna, there's no need to be so on edge." John tried to reassure his wife, pulling her close and pressing a kiss to the top of his wife's head.

Anna frowned. "Yeah... What about Lady Cora?"

It was John's turn to frown. "Pardon?"

"Do you remember when Lady Cora got pregnant, after 18 years? And then unfortunately miscarried?" She prompted.

"Yes.." John's face changed, from confusion to surprise. "And O'Brien was there, in the bathroom. Word was, she dropped some soap on the floor in the bathroom."

"Yes, and not by accident." Anna responded.

She was expecting a baby, she'd suspected for a while, and a visit to the doctor's had confirmed it-she was three months gone, and soon would begin to show. The couple were deciding whether to tell their friends and colleagues their happy news.

John sighed. "Well, we are living in our own cottage now." He gestured to their wonderful little home. "We're safe. I'll warn her off, don't you worry. I'll keep you both safe." He reassured her, placing a hand on her abdomen, and the other on her lower back.

Anna beamed at him. "I know. I-we, love you very much."

After Anna made the final adjustments to her outfit, and John had made sure that their home was in order, they made their way to Downton.

The couple parted with a kiss, and got on with their duties as valet and head housemaid respectively. 

“What's the matter with you today, Anna?” Asked Mrs Hughes around lunchtime. “You're distracted.”

Anna sighed. “I know, Mrs Hughes. My husband and I will tell you, and everyone else, when we have dinner.”

The older lady nodded. “Alright, carry on.”

“Yes, Mrs Hughes.”

Many hours later, after all of the servants had finished their dinner, Mr Carson stood up, and everyone else followed suit.

“Everyone, Anna and…” He cleared his throat, somewhat awkwardly. “...Her husband have something to tell you all.”

He sat down, as did his colleagues, bar the Bateses.

John took Anna's hand in his own, and squeezed it gently.

Anna gazed round at her colleagues. “The reason why I have been so distracted recently is because I've been to the doctor's, and I have some news- John and I are going to be parents. I'm four months gone.”

The room erupted into happy chaos, everyone apart from Miss O’Brien clustered around the couple to congratulate them on their happy news.


End file.
